


Fesitval

by Depressedhoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/pseuds/Depressedhoe
Summary: When Issei invites you out for a "date" things take an interesting turn
Relationships: Issei x fem reader, Matsukawa Issei X Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Mattsun/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Fesitval

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tales_of_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/gifts).



Long nimble fingers deftly untying the knot that had been secured behind you. It had been the only thing that kept the fabric of your kimono from spilling off you completely. Your shoulders and chest having long been uncovered to the sharp eyes of your lover. A patchwork of marks blooming across your skin as the last bit of clothing you had now fell to the floor. Leaving you exposed entirely to the man hovering above you. Your wrists bound above your head by one strong grip. If you had been able to think at that moment, it would have had you wondering how he could undo the sash not only one-handed but without breaking from the torturous teasing of your body. When you had agreed to go to the festival with him, you honestly had no idea it would land you here. Yet you couldn’t find it I. Yourself to care or complain. At least not about that anyway. The length of his tongue running across your nipple before pulling the peak into his mouth, a soft suckle before coming off with a pop. “Ha. Well damn, princess. You’re so sensitive.”

Dark eyes watching you’re every reaction. From the way, your back would arch to the furrow in your brow. Your chest heaving as you panted, trying to hold on to some semblance of sanity. The rough, slightly calloused fingers tracing along your navel to your hips. Each movement slow and lazy, making your hips want to try to buck instinctively if not for his own pinned against you. It was impossible not to react. Each touch bringing to life a new wave of tingles throughout your body. As if he had your body mapped out before he ever even saw you undressed. His hardened length pressing against your core as you had no choice but to accept his ministrations. “We have barely even started and you’re already soaking my cock.” Your eyes flying down to where you were placed against him. A smirk forming on his lips as he lifts just enough for you to see the mess you were making. Sure enough, there was a dark, wet patch on his grey sweatpants. The material now highlighting the outline of his erection. It was enough to have a bit of drool escape you kiss swollen lips. You were more than ready to feel it was rather than just staring at it longingly.

“Don’t get too greedy just yet princess. You definitely aren’t ready for that.” Issei chuckling at the way you whined, closing his hold over your wrists tighter as you tried to wiggle out. His hips rocking against you left you falling back into the mattress with a moan. He felt so good against you already that it took the fight right out of you. Wanting nothing more than to convince him to keep going, you resigned to behaving. Pleading with your gaze as it met his own. Taking mercy on you his fingers slipped down between your folds. Moving over your clit in tight circles that had your vision going blurry. The pleasure building up quickly, almost too quickly as you're flung over the edge. His name a mantra on your lips already as he continued drawing out your climax. Your cries turning to whimpers already at the sensitivity.  
“You are going to be so much fun, you know that?” His breath fanning over your collarbone before his lips reattached to the side of your neck. Isseis fingers now trailing down to dip within you, starting with one as he drags it in and out at a slow pace. “You’re so tight. Going to have to take my time getting you ready. Don’t need you getting hurt trying to take me now do I?” Your thighs twitching as you rolling your hips against his palm, desperately trying to get him to go deeper. To go faster. Anything more than what he was giving that moment. Taking the hint, he places a second finger, pushing against your walls till he finds the soft spot he was looking for. Pumping at just the right angle, he has tingles racing through you once again. Your second orgasm of the night crashing over you as his thumb reaches up to press against your clit. The intensity leaving you shaking as you watch him lick your release from his fingers. “You make such pretty noises for me princess. Let’s see how many more I can get you to make.” Your voice already starting to crack from the cries. Body stated and spent just from the foreplay alone, you had no options but to lay there and await what was next. Finally hooking his hand to remove his pants, your jaw couldn’t help but drop open. You knew he was thick but seeing it openly was something else.

“Hope you’re ready for a long night Doll.” His voice deeper and raspy as he aligned his cock with your entrance. Stroking the tip along your slit, covering it in your previous releases. “I’m going to ruin you for anyone else. After tonight your pretty little pussy is going to be all mine and only mine.” You knew he was right as you felt your walls spasm and stretch to accommodate his size. His cock pushing against every inch as it slid in. Your king going blank at the realization that he would be the only one to make you feel this full, this good. Shaping your insides to fit him alone. Imprinting his mark so that no one else can fit in you the same way. Yet your legs wrapped around him, inviting it all the same. His lips pressing to yours in a deep kiss. His hips finally starting to move. You didn’t care for what was to come the following days. So long as you were here, with him, then everything else didn’t matter.


End file.
